


Reflejo

by rrmerlan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrmerlan/pseuds/rrmerlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne y Jaime comentan sobre la relación Batman/Catwoman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflejo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374648) by [rrmerlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrmerlan/pseuds/rrmerlan)



-¿Batman y Catwoman? ¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, ¿porqué no?

-Para empezar, porque él es un Caballero de la Justicia y ella una ladrona.

-¡Pero está buena!

-Él no se deja liar por eso.

-Eres una ilusa.

-Hombres. -Murmuró Brienne, exasperada, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. -No hay en todo Gotham dos personas más diferentes.

Desde su lugar en el sofá de Brienne, Jaime la observó con una apacible y enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Y desde cuándo eso es un impedimento para que dos personas se atraigan?

Su corazón se detuvo y enrojeció bajo su mirada.

-Vale. Lo que tú digas.


End file.
